Double Negation at the World’s End
Double Negation at the World's End is the seventh episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Eclipso, as well as Harvey Dent, respectively. Synopsis After stealing the Orphan Stone of Space from Darkseid, Eclipso seizes the teleporter of the Watchtower to get away, but sucks himself, as well as Batman, into the dimension of the Demons Three who attacks them thinking they are after their three mystical items, the Red Jar of Calythos, the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath, and the Green Bell of Uthool. Plot Deep in outer space, Darkseid successfully digs out his fourth target, the Orphan Stone of Space, which is suddenly snatched at the hands of his older brother, Eclipso, who walks off with it on his ship before elude him into the Watchtower, where Alfred Pennyworth receives a call from Hawkman that Eclipso is heading for Earth, in which he replies that the Justice League is unavailable. Elsewhere, in Zatanna's Magical Theatre, the Justice League is attending the "Kids Choice Awards" at a theatre box reserved for them despite Supergirl's complaints that she just wanted to see "Care Bears Live". The awards show begins with its host, MattyB, introducing its first presenter, Harvey Dent, a United States Supreme Court prosecution attorney and human rights activist, who simply complains about the noise before the host segues to an opening number performed by a rock group called "Skillet". Dent decides to put a stop to the noise, but when he aims his shotgun onto the band, Supergirl suddenly swoops in and deflects his shots to try and protect the band, causing mass chaos inside the theatre. After the League returns to the Watchtower, where they catch Eclipso sneaking into their Transporter Room; Batman attempts to tackle him, but he and Eclipso have been transported into another dimension together in the process, called the Phantom Zone. As Eclipso makes his escape with the Space Stone, Batman ends up being confronted by the Demons Three, who thinks he is after their three mystical items, the Red Jar of Calythos, the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath, and the Green Bell of Uthool. Back at the Watchtower, Superman and the Flash volunteer to find and rescue Batman from the Phantom Zone. Meanwhile, the Demons Three capture Batman and plan to go after Eclipso next. Once Superman and the Flash arrive, they discover they are being sucked into the Demons Three's wormhole-like trap along with Eclipso, whom they eventually rescue from his destroyed ship. After they rescue Batman, he is instructed to open a portal back to Earth while Superman, Flash and Eclipso hold him off for all they're worth. They soon escape the Demons Three's flagship, which is destroyed by Batman, until the Demons Three come after them to try and prevent them from escaping. Luckily, Batman instructs Alfred to pelt the Demons Three with trash from the dumpster, sending them back to the Phantom Zone for good. After the landing party is returned safely home, the Justice League begin trying to subdue Eclipso for the Space Stone after she caused a dimensional bruhaha that might have costed Batman his life. Suddenly, Darkseid intervenes and takes back the Space Stone after the League forced Eclipso to drop it; he then uses the Space Stone to retreat back to Apokalips with Eclipso as prisoner, telling them that they will meet again some time once he has all the Orphan Stones he needed for universal conquest, and the League agrees to be there. At the end of this episode, the Justice League is pleased that Batman is safe as Batman ends up laughing with them. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The Justice League seated at a theater box in Zatanna's Magical Theatre should be similar to 16th Abraham Lincoln settling at a theatre box in Ford's Theatre along with his wife before he was shot and assassinated by John Wilkes Booth. Category:Season 2